Homophobic Ash
by Paradoxicle
Summary: Ash thinks of urinating mantis dragons while listening to dubstep and riding a shovel.
1. Chapter 1

14th February.

The day most people love. The day when most people have someone to love.

But it was a day some people hated. The day when these people have no one to love.

* * *

Ash rode a dongless primelord dragon, who had rap-battling Roserades orbit her, when he suddenly shitted himself. It wouldn't be a problem if he wore pants, which he didn't.

''Mama say me no gay. Mama say take gun and kill LGBT. Mama say me do good thing.'' he said, as he juggled Nosepasses and threw them at the dragon. ''Mama say kill female gays, male gays, lesbian gays and dickpussies.'' he said, as he polished his dickgun. It was crafted from rabid Glalies' buttcum, their shit and not fully digested pieces of food are still there.

Ash's caped dome snapped in an unknown direction, and he sniffled. He saw a pair of guys hold hands. LIke an evil amor on burning cocaine, he hurtled his gun at one guy. It collided with a sound vaguely resembling a baby hydra being neutered. Ash snotted, the new substance shaping itself into monstrous as fuck old ladies, who made dubstep sounds out of every orifice each second or two. The ladies four-leggedly crawled at the other guy, who was so horrified, that he lost sense of time and space, and became but a potato. Fuck knows why.

''Ash'' the dragon droned. ''You should stop. This is homoph-'' She was interrupted by Ash's cock that tore the fabric and slammed on the top of her head. His cock wasn't a cock, it was the cock. It pulsed few times and shot lasers that collided with a pair of birds that just talked, and dissolved into nothings.

The dragon had enough. She snarled in unhindered rage and summoned her armor from the world of utter hatred. Ash snorted.

''Dra-'' he was interrupted by an agony missile colliding with his young thick skull. He got up.

''I shall not allow you to spread such bullscat. For I am Delisha Ketchup!'' she added and sucker-punched him in the stomach. He threw up and shat himself, then he flew to Pluto and sucked it up his dickhole. But the planet was too big and straight, so it punched him with it's planetal feet. He landed on Venus, where Delisha charged her death laser and shot at him, making him nipplepregnant. His tits grew and attracted rage sages, who were into man-milk. One of them bit on his nipple causing it to explode, the shockwave causing them to make sweet love and have orgasm each 5 seconds. Ash bent down and shot lasers from his prostate at Delisha, who tried to dodge it, but was pelted by a buttlaser. He laughed a throaty laugh, then planted his anus on the ground. It shook, as seconds later, he zarted and he was propelled into space, his destination utterly unknown.

''Oh no...'' spoke Delisha, as she shed a tear of genuine sadness, her voice having slight despair in it. The ultimate homophobe escaped her draconic grasp and now about to destroy everyone's free right to love anyone...

Ash, meanwhile sniffled out some gay suns that tried to pelt him with sun lasers, but he ate them and transformed it into pure cuntrage that killed the fucking shit out of the suns. When he traveled further into space, his straight anus twitched violently as if feeling a gay. He looked into distance and saw it.

Planet Filgaia. Ash hated the name, but he didn't know why. He ditched his anus and crash-landed in Rudy's house. Ash looked around and saw Rudy screw a Lucario on a bed. It wasn't a bed, it was a mattress with some sticks nailed by some goddamn genius, who wasn't a genius, but a nipplehair dwelling flea who was drowned in catfish bile and snuffed in a smelly bedroom of a gashish smuggler. Ash noticed a dong between Lucario's limbs. It was Rudy's... or so he could tell, as why he would screw a male Lucario?

''YES RUDY YES FUCK ME FUCK YOUR LUCARIO BOY FUCK MEE!''

...

Ash yawned, waking an angry placenta dragon up. It snarled in Russian, but Ash didn't believe it, so he stole it's eggs, and hid them in his anus, a new one that grew on his face. The eggs hatched and hatchlings thought Ash's anus was their mom. Karamba.

''YOU FUCKING TURD!'' The placenta dragon let out a guttural scream and summoned it's whip from the world that was filled airtight with giant solar mosquto aircrafts. Ash grinned like Terminator after his first time with a girl, and put up his skin-naked ass in the air. The placenta dragon charged the whip with the powers of 5th dimension.

5th Dimension was a dimension filled with centaur moles. They were herms, had 5423 breasts each and melted rocks with titlasers. The placenta dragon tried to whack his ass, but his ass grew hands and blocked the blow. They then flew into space and threw a quasar at the placenta dragon, who escaped into past.

Meanwhile, Delisha was talking with Brock about Ash's homophobic burst. It happens on each Valentine's Day: he'd ride her just to peek on lovey pairs. But this year, he went major apeshit, big time.

''I don't know what to do.'' Brock said.

''I know what to do.'' They heard a sweet voice coming. They looked and saw the sexiest girl in the world. May Maple...

Back to Ash, the quasar he was about to launch called him on a date, but he doused it with his snot leakage. He then roared so hard, that dimensions became extensions, .mp3, .zip and .jpeg. His schizoid claustrophilia was considered the scariest donut ever, so his urine was red, not pink. He revived Adolf Hitler, dickslapped him and threw him back where be belongs, then he summoned all bicycles and built a spinner, for no reason whatsoever. He laughed throatly at his success and returned to Earth.

When he landed, it was deathly quiet... So quiet, that he heard his testicles wrestling. He didn't believe the atmosphere, so he hatepunched it. The atmoshpere was pissed beyond belief and turned all clouds into overgrown trombocytes that molested everyone. EVERYONE.

Ash gaped in disbelief. His cap came off and his hair became lasers. The cap erupted with scorpions' jizz that set the lasers on fire. His jizzed hair gave birth to aquatic mutant pineapples, who kicked everyone below the belt, no exceptions. Then he shed a glycerine tear, that gave his antisocial personality disorder a comorbid testicular tachophobia, characterised by heavy sarcophagus smell and unadulterated jolly behavior. He let out a black metal scream and rammed his head in the concrete ground with full force, where he was met with a kinky anthro bedbug orgy that resembled a saint elephant being meatgrinded and fried in gasoline for 12 years and 1 hour, while Cynthia's Garchomp sang about unearthly ghostfaggots inhabiting his humble abode in the skytower made entirely out of silver vampires' broken cockbones. Or a musky killer-for-hire masturbating to Super Mario World's soundtrack with his feet, while his Persian vomited nuclear bombs every minute for his girlfriend, a nazi Purugly who was into 100000-on-1 fights with nigger tyrannosaurs, who were made of helmets and pistols, but still rexes. Whatever surfs your log.

Ash decided to watch some TV.

A new challenger appeared! It's Sad Face, a bastard child result of Sad Deathnight getting funky with Doh from Arkanoid.

A new challenger appeared! It's a big robot named Meow Killslash, he pisses thunder beams and shits uranium oxide.

Fight!

Sad Face began by burping out supermassive black holes and spelling vain curses at Meow, but he was smarter. Meow retched out a bunch of platypus lizards that smelled of fried dragon shit. They took over the world and dictated few rules of death:

1\. You are one of us. You just didn't evolve yet.

2\. Autechre make the best music in the world. If you've been told that, good. If not, die.

3\. If you will ever catch a pokemon, teach them the dubstep dance. Believe me, this will help you in the future.

4\. If you think your pokemon doesn't love you, die.

5\. If you have a tsundere friend/rival/pokemon, kill them with an iron, mercilessly. They will only hurt your feelings, disrespect you and in the end, they'll sell your organs, as it's the only things they value in you.

6\. If your Gardevoir shows you a lot of attention, have sex with it, gender doesn't matter. If you won't, die.

7\. If you noticed that this 'if' is number nine, die.

Sad Face made a deal with Meow and concocted a vicious plan: they would breed like saint Lopunnies (saint 'cuz they don't use condoms) and then take over the galaxy. Ash watched the TV with growing homophobic fury and erection. Sad Face drilled Meow and came hundreds of times. Ash was so furious that he ripped out Meow's male womb, but it was too late. It shook and rose in temperature, and it erupted with little butts and dicks, all male. They bred at sonicspeed, quickly overpopulating and enslaving everyone. EVERYONE.

Sad Face and Meow Killslash married under their castle's roof, which entirely crafted from killer badgers' souls.

The holy man started reading stuff that they read on marriages, while background played 'Squarepusher - Tommib'.

''So, Sad Face, do you agree to love Meow Killslash, cherish him, understand him, support him and fuck him everyday?'' holy man said.

''Yea, I do.'' Sad Face droned happily.

''And you, Meow Killslash, do you agree to endure this shit? Like; sexistic disrespect; bringing him breakfast into bed and not hearing a simple fucking 'thank you'; him orgasming during sex and you not; pregnancy stuff; him harshly critiquing your cooking, behavior or clothes; his eternally sad, unshaven face; his kids hating you and loving him; his future impotency; his laziness and joblessness; you working at jobs for his sake; him being mostly occupied with TV or internet or video games, not you; cleaning up the house, that he mostly makes dirty; and worst of all: his dumb, unbearable, douchy parents that always look for something imperfect to blame you for. Do you agree?'' the holy man finalized, smiling at Meow.

''Yess-u!~'' Meow giggled as he hugged Sad Face.

''Now as queer and queer, you can mash your lips. I have more gay marriages to manage!'' he winked and ran off, breaking through the wall. Sad Face and Meow Killslash rammed their faces at each other and kissed hungrily, while the DJ played drill-n-bass songs.

Meanwhile, Ash caught the priest, blasted him with a cocklaser, marinated him in liquid nitrogenium, fed him to electric BDSM sharks, recycled the fecal matter back into the priest, cut him in half and sewn him back, brutalized him with a rock whale, ate 21,544,534,673 cow stomaches, puked in his mouth, and finally Ash summoned the darkness of the horrifying depths of Buddhistic hell, scaring priest's soul out and haunting it 'til the end of the days! The priest died.

Ash laughed throatily at his success and went to retrieve Earth from queers' reign!

When Ash arrived at Earth, he was baffled by the amount of queers there. He stripped himself, drawing their attention. His anus twitched again. He shoved his arm in his anus and took out his flamethrower, made of a petrified Ninetales especially for flamethrowing. He fried 'em, enjoying their melodic screams and suffering a load of sadistic orgasms. But he wasn't done yet, so he swathed his ass in gay blood and flew away!

He found Sad Face and Meow fucking like crazy. He summoned a spear crafted entirely of unfathomable pain, and flung in at Meow, who caught it with his asshole and lauched it back, burning with black flames. Ash blocked it by extremis with his Pikachu, but he became one of them! Pikachu fell in love with Ash's pants, so he ripped them off and married them near a beach where whales made love with box jellyfishes. It made a long-lost and forgotten god fall from the bloody skies. It was Mkghtfrdsq, god of mindless puberty. He wore nothing but his chest armor rinsed in herm virgin's blood and fish hymens. Yeah, other than that, he was butt-naked.

'''WHAT THE FU-'' Mkghtfrdsq was about to smash them all into smithereens with a curse, but he was sent into Hades by Ash's glare! Meow liked that guy, so he tried to hatefuck Ash for him. Sad Face curled up in fear, singing to comfort himself. Ash slammed Meow's crotch with a shovel, driving his bladder into his lungs. Then he dropkicked Meow launching him in a vagina-shaped nebula where he will remain for the rest of his days!

Ash walked towards the other foe, who still trembled in terror. Sad Face begged for mercy...which only fueled Ash's rage like a galactic supernova! His fist collided with Sad Face's freckled face with such mind-boggling and testicle-obliterating force, the fuckwave made all the meteors into cat-faced taco samurais that juggled the solar system with their feet while dancing dubstep and fapping to kinky shota porn mangas. It also made the sky rain unholy pissfire and cuntfishes that smelled of muddy crap and turned anything into broken jockstraps at contact. But Sad Face wasn't a simple cookie; he countered by calling it bullshit, spanking him, then slamming a huge dildo into his stomach. Ash was so fucking mad that his arms ignited with vicious fuckrage. He drove his knuckle into Sad's cranium, destroying it into shmillions of ruined skulls. Then Ash summoned his stick, Fuckmauler, from the dimension where everyone fucked. He swung his cane at an upward arc making his nose meet his butt, then cleaving his frame by thinking about Nurse Joy. Ash stomped, causing a portal to open and Sad fell there, into the world of filthy, worn out hookers. Ash's fuckrage calmed down, and he left this place. But he felt something in his ass. It was the gay blood, and he became one without realizing! He reminded himself to fap to Gardevoir porn 1000 times, and-

He was met by someone familiar. It was May Maple, lust made flesh.

''Oooohhh, Ash.'' she crooned. ''I see you became a gay. This is so sad. You know, I thought of you...'' she said quietly, as she placed a palm on her boob, then squeezed it. Ash groaned, clutching his stomach and having a massive nosebleed, seeing a nipple protrude from her shirt. She wore no bras, it seems. She placed another hand on the right tit and groped it, playing with them. Ash imagined his... between those.

''Come with me, Ash.'' she said sweetly. ''I will help you...'' she approached him and helped him. He got up and went with her...

Some years later we see a home full of kids and Pokemon. They lived in a house in Sootopolis City, the best place they could find to live a peaceful life. They never fought, meditated together, swam together, just spent time together and were a nice couple.

Until the bass dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash had a special sense.

That sense wasn't a sense in fact, it was a heaping mass of strangled napalm dragons, whom Ash tried to persuade to follow his own religion, where everyone eat bear spleen with dolphin pizza and bile sorbet, while solemnly thinking of schizophrenic diplodocuses in heat and screaming hard, all the time. It was for naught, however, for Ash was a hardcore heretic and a balls-deep heathen, his belief is nothing but a hole in space, stitched by a pregnant Blissey, whom Ash pelted with his angry cocklasers, being enraged by another Lucario x Trainer pair, both male.

Pissed at all the Fuckachus and Fuckapis, he grabbed his dickholelips with metal pincers and tore them apart, making it a natural cataclysm far worse that some pathetic tidal wave or puny asteroid rain. It made all Absols sing depressive-suicidal black metal songs while lambs laughed with an energy to amplify sounds. Ash farted hard to fill the universe with his gas for sounds to spread in, the sound became the most sampled sound in history, and also most frequently used in brostep and filthstep. Amen breaks cried in corner, hugging itself. Right before he reigned over the universe, he slashed Giovannis Persian with a rusty tin can.

For no reason at all.

While flying in a spaceship made of furry yaoi fans' testicles, Ash drank martini from a dope Golducks mouth all while licking some of Pikachus crotch filth. Pikachu, meanwhile, made breakcore music with his little skull and a chainsaw. But the calm moment was short lived, as they saw a bunch of badass meteorites fly at them, with nebulous chainsaws flailing and erect cannons aiming and charging up at them!

''Captain Ketchum!'' an emasculated Charizard bursted in. ''We are cornered by a meteorite rain! They're threatening to gangbang our precious spaceship and you!'' he gurgled like a banshee slut crossed with dubstep-voiced orangutang. Ash laughed at that, then screeched, summoning his armor from the invisible dimension where there only was Hoopa armwrestling with a Roserade, but it was for naught, as Roserade had no arms to suckerpunch Hoopa with. The armor was made entirely of slug nipples and Zoroarks who danced to filthy dubstep in masses under the moonlit sky. Ash grabbed his Pikachu by the crotch and ran to save his beloved ship from otherwise imminent demise!

When Ash was outside of the ship, he gave the vacuum a hatepunch, so it didn't kill Ash, but groped Pikachu instead. Vacuum liked Pikachu butts, it collected Pikabutt pillows, had Pikabutt diapers and even lived in a Pikabutt shaped house. Ash screamed out with his homophobic fury peaking, and then raised his arms, launching armpit sweat in compressed blasts worse than any Blastoise. The sweat formed into billions of fuckdragons made of pistols and Pokemon who made anal love to armless Gengars and sang of futility of following homophobia.

Ash was fucking baffled beyond any sane description. He was so mad, that he came too hard, and his jizz left space holes into the dimension where there were only bipolar cockroaches. Ash sucked them all up his dickhole and laughed a throaty laugh, not knowing why he did this.

A meteorite named Manymanyprettyseas gave Ash a wink and proposed to him...

Ash gaped in disbelief. His eyes became magma cock tornadoes and his whole perception became a load of fairies' orgasms drenched in vampires' tears in the polychromal eclipse under an oak in the universe beyond the three dimensions and consisting from but a mere byte. Ash snotted his soul out, then stomped it with a face of anger that would surpass even a Gyarados with an itchy butt. Manymanyprettyseas gave Ash a nice hug and caressed his hair, chanting 'everything will be fine'.

Ashs eyes widened.

Somewhere, deep withing Ashs black heart that pumped sheer hatred and animousity for homosexuality, a single particle of love opened its kawaii eyes. Feeling flesh warmth, it took a deep breath and exploded in a gigantic supernova of strong positive emotions, turning every negative thought or outlook into rainbows, ponies and candies. Ash was now gay. And also a gay. He and Manymanyprettyseas, from now on, will forever make fun of straight couples and fuck like incest-loving Siamese twins.

Meanwhile, May awaited Ashs return, playing Metal Gear on NES, while her Blaziken made a dubstep remix on Beck's 'Loser', because he was a loser. She was bored so she decided to just flail on the ground, because she could. She also caught his Bayleef and headbutted its liver 41643 times, then made a cake of its appendix. Eating it, she pondered over the meaning of Ashs buttsweat smelling like a King-Kong taking a shower in bedbugs' blood, then eating a crapload of garlic, chomping, drinking it up with Rexona and singing of Sunfloras who had massive ruthless orgies under a Meganium who got eaten out by ten and half trainers, who weren't trainers, as they were sewn from Lucario hymens and hard dubstep drops by an anthro echidna hooker named Cockwartbitch McClitsuck. May blasted the lights off with a Sludge Bomb from her pocket bazooka and went to her and Ashs bed, forlorn and utterly alone...Until she heard something, rolling or moving. She saw a pokeball cruelly shoved into a glass case on Ash's nightstand, so the Pokemon inside won't let itself out. She broke the case with a Mega Kick and let the Pokemon out. It was Lucario, Ash's Lucario. She immediately fell on the bed, looking weak.

''What's wrong, girl?'' May asked Lucario, licking her face for comfort.

''I o-only w-wanted to st-stop Ash...*sniff*...but h-he shoved me th-there!...He looked s-so...m-mad...I tried to c-calm him d-down...b-but he...*sniff*...he went h-homophobic again! *sniff!*'' Lucario cried in May's knees, while the young girl's face contorted to the one of great anger. She clenched her fists so hard, it sent a fuckwave that made every Hitmonchan shit themselves. Her blood ignited with destructive fuckrage, so furiously it made all Gyaradoses rapidly lay eggs. Her eyes became viscera tanks and her tits became quasar cannons. She placed Lucario on her head and she became her turret, also growing laser blades for claws, her chest spike becoming a justice blaster and her shoulders becoming Malamars who vomited streams of death grenades and screamed of futility of suicide. She was so damn sexy, that Gardevoirs and Salazzles orbited her who also sang of benefits of interspecies sex...

Back to the queers...

Ash and Manymanyprettyseas were planning a wedding in a castle built from Pikachus frozen marrow alone. It looked glorious, surpassing any Battle Frontiers or Hall of Origins, the latter merely even looking like a piss-poor excuse for a pile of rocks compared to their place. They named it Castle of Faggartniggart, and they had suns of every taste, shape or colour for any solar faggart to enjoy and molest!

Ash stood next to Manymanyprettystars, his lips painted red and his eyebrows were longer and curved. His cheeks were red and hair were long, almost reaching the ground. Manymanyprettystars didn't need any clothes pansyshit, for he was a meteorite, for Thors sake.

He looked around. The palace was large and gorgeous! There were so many guests! Skrillex chatted with Aphex Twin; Marilyn Manson with Justice Hitler; and John Cena with Sheamus. There were also Rob and Sean from Autechre just idly chilling, and Rob and Gareth from Knife Party playing music with Jim Carrey, Megaman and Mario Mario dancing to it. Zomboy armwrestling with Excision; Datsik, Squarepusher, Aaron Funk and Jean-Michel Jarre were playing bowling. James Bond stared at Superman, grinning like Satan on coke and hiding a cryptonite-laced BDSM-set in his case; Tommy Vercetti idly thought of boobs, while Nico Bellic thought of Tommy Vercetti.

''Attention, assholes.'' the priest droned, in vain. He looked at Bael, his Ninetales. Bael shot a little Ember at him while the priest laid on the ground on his back, raised his ass up in the air and farted skywards, hard, redirecting the flames outside through the open roof, making everyone marvel at the fuckflames. Yet, they still did not look at him.

''I said ATTENTION, you damn cockwarts!'' the priest droned in his fuckmic. They finally looked at him. ''I am paid for a hour, so don't talk to me or have sexual fantasies about me, for I have Bael here to cook your asses, just in case.'' he said, giving Bael a Poffin. ''I am Thepriest Youdon'tandshouldn'tgiveafuckabout, that's my name, assholes, remember it or Bael will overcook you and even a Muk won't eat your steaming hairy asses.'' Thepriest coughed, shrugging himself off. ''So where did I stop? Oh yeah, the two faggots decided to fuck legally, eh?'' Thepriest droned, glancing at the gay pair with a fake smile and just as fakely waving a hand. They genuinely smiled and genuinely waved their hands. Ash sent him a kiss. Bael almost retched, Thepriest did.

''Urrgh, I'm sorry, I'm not used to manly love...hehehe...'' Thepriest cackled, rubbing his mouth off. Bael passed him a wipe, which Thepriest took, thanking him shortly.

''A'ight, people. We are here, though I wish I wasn't, to see Ash Ketchum...'' he droned, pointing at the young boy. He waved a hand. ''...*gulp* and Manymanyprettyseas...'' he droned, pointing at the meteorite, who just smiled. ''...finally and ultimately, raise their relationship to the new level.'' Thepriest droned, taking a pause, then continuing.

''I know you dudes are waiting for me to ask you the questions. Which I'll deliver.'' he said, and taking out a piece of paper, he turned to Manymanyprettyseas, and droned.

''Manymanyprettyseas, do you agree to take this faggot to your side, as your personal slave and sometimes, cocksleeve? Do you agree to be with him; suffer from discrimination with him; suffer STD's with him; suffer from wanting a kid, but being mentally unable to stick your fagpole into a surrogate cunt; suffer from one of you getting hemorrhoids 'coz another one of you got too rough; suffering from your both parents' judgements and them calling you to those shows where everyone just talk. So, do you agree on all this shit, dude?'' Thepriest droned at him, giving him a look that was a mix of pity and slight disgust, while saying the last sentence.

''Yes, I agree.'' Manymanyprettyseas droned, smiling and Ash giggling with him, tickling him playfully. They almost lipkissed, but not if Thepriest gave them a cough.

''And you, Ash Ketchum.'' he droned. ''Do you agree?''

''I ag-''

''To marry.'' Thepriest interrupted.

''Ye-''

''This.'' Thepriest interrupted again.

''Of c-''

''Man to your side?'' Thepriest interrupted. Again. Ash said nothing. He was afraid that he'd interrupt Thepriest again and suffer his wrath. Thinking he'd be interrupted again, Ash rashly said something...

''...No?'' he said so quietly, that everyone heard it. The silence, like a horrifying epidemy, spred itself through the hall. Knife Party heard it and switched their music off and stared in shock. Aphex Twin's grin took a complete 180. Others mumbled with eachother.

''You said no?'' Thepriest said in a fakely caring tone. ''I'll take that as 'yes', as I don't give a shit. Now, as a queer and a faggot, you can bang each other, but only when I'll leave, don' wanna lose my lunch. Let's go, Bael.'' he said, climbing on his Ninetales, who ran off with him out of the castle. The guests applauded to the pair.

It was short lived as May blasted through the wall and dropkicked Manymanyprettyseas.

Manymanyprettyseas growled hard while shaking. Suddenly, he let out an aggressive queef, startling Ash and May, and everyone else, even Marilyn Manson. He then glowed in gay colors as his veing popped out. He slowly transferred his whole faggy being into an entity made entirely of rectal pleasure itself...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

An iron bowling ball slammed at the top of Ash's head.

He unmovingly glared on the Moon while his brain processed various thoughts made of nuclear tomato whales who fought in vain. His rump was placed in a position named ''sitting'' by other ex-simian creatures that inhabited the planet he sexually fantasized over so much. Ash slowly turned his fur-topped dome towards his most trusted and loyal partner, Puke-Achoo. He laid on his back trimming his beard and exercising his Mega Punch on a Snubbull's cockhead he brought from somewhere he kept a secret.

The mindless dicklaze was interrupted by the entry of May, who arrived on her Blaziken. She trained him hard and kept believing that chickens can fly. No seriously they can. Just kick them. Anyone can. '

'AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH, AAAASH!'' she droned out a voice, its pitch lower than the Blaziken's current pride. ''AY WHANT YOHR CAWK!'' She screamed, scratching his face, at which he didn't react. He only punched her left boob 212 times and bit her legs off, queefing in her face. She transformed into a Jizzlord, an evolution of Guzzlord and it was so sexy, that Pheromosa began fantasizing over anthro Garbodors with 12-inch boners dickslappin' her buttcheeks while she sang of futility of self-loathing. Puke-Achoo sniffled.

''Oi, MAY, I broke a nail!'' Blaziken said, after brutalizing a Sunkern with a car bumper. It was for naught, as May was now under Puke-Achoos love spell, who, in turn, was madly in love with Ash. Who, in turn, was so aroused, his past and future selves fapped to each other, as Ash was horny about himself. He placed himself on his own back and kissed himself in the lips. He broke it, and then ripping his own pants off, he ate his own asshole out while he tongued his own nipples. He was so aroused by his own taste, smell and moans, that he couldn't wait any longer. He sat up and bent over, presenting his butt to himself. He drove his own dick in his own butt, screaming out in pain. He spanked himself and began thrusting, not holding back. To not to enjoy the moment, but to reach his orgasm and all. Minute of ruthless pounding, moaning and spanking, he was so close to paint his own insides white...

It was short-lived as he was brutally elbow-dropped by Arceus from above. He got sick from Dialga and Palkia SMS'ing him constantly about some continuum raping kid, so he grabbed him and headbutted his groin for a minute 211,352,235 times per second, froze him and threw him into sub-Distortion World, where Giratina sang of hilariousity of frowning upon interspecies couples.

Arceus gave the spectators a cool glare, but then clutched his tummy and puked. The reason is, a dribble of pre landed or Arceus' belly, making him pregnant! He laid, Hyper Voicing his lungs out and shooting his kids out of his bellybutton. The kids were various pokemon with tea spoons for limbs and smelt of cocksweat. Arceus hated them, so he punched their faces until they came off, then boiled them in the Tauros' bile while wearing a Floatzel burger on his head and screaming in vain.

Ash's Greninja learned about his master and was mad at such dickfaggotry, so he wore huge earphones and played Bare, some of the heaviest and filthiest shit among dubstep, then took off to save Ash. He dropkicked Arceus in the face right when the fucking bass dropped. But Arceus ruined the great moment by calling it bullshit and withdrew his sword, Fuckblade, Forged in Nidokings' bloody cum, shaped like Mewtwo's cockbone, marinated in the fucked-up nightmares of Darkrai on crack, cursed by a bastard child of Adolf Hitler and a shiny Muk, it heavily throbbed every 0,00000000000001 seconds. He kicked the sword at Greninja as Arceus had no hands, but Greninja was smarter and he threw a rock at Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon barked and ate it, then choked at it.

Greninja withdrew Ash from sub-'world by thinking about quasar groping, and was about to kiss him.

Ash gaped in disbelief. He literally ate his own asshole, then listened to hard-hitting dubstep songs at full volume until he grew a hammer for a dick. He bounced around, bashing cowdragons and sucking them dry. After that, he realized one thing; he was a Bug/Dragon type and sexually attractred to sausages. He flew to Jupiter and farted up a supermassive intergalactic fuckstorm, making the gas giant dwindle away. The gas occupied Earth then it became Jurparteathe, and Ash could seize anything that was touched by that gas with his mind. He became a ruler of Jurparteathe and declared a bunch of rules written with buttblood;

1\. From now on, all time shall be estimated by such standarts. -bloody banana- 14,534,346 seconds and 4,634,436,831,012,633 milliseconds.

-fuckmelon- -59 hours.

-hooker Cherrim- 32,232,232,756,789,999,999,999,989,999,0 eternities and one day. Remember it, or I shall throw you into a pit with horny, sweaty Grumpigs for a hooker Cherrim and two bloody bananas.

2\. Every one of you shall catch a male Skitty and female Wailmer, and breed them. The offsprings shall build a glorious palace where I'll do what I want, ranging from jizzing at the curtains to dickslapping planets into the Hades' pits. The castle's parameters will be as such.

\- 0.5 inches high.

\- 999999999999999999999999989 parsecs wide.

\- -765,565,334,121,877,987 megatons heavy.

\- Resistant to any damage, except earthquake, for earthquake are my farts and all shall suffer it.

3\. I shall consume vodka only it the 'T' days: tuesday, thursday and today.

4\. Don't listen to Gary or Paul. They both do weed and speak bullshit, while secretly fantasizing about me and my glorious ass.

Gary was dying close by, but he was enraged so he shot a bowling ball from his dickhole at Ash fuckmelons later. It confused the time itself, so it threw the ball at the past Ash. Gary screamed like an Exploud in heat at his dickhole being torn so painfully. Ash only laughed a throaty laugh at the damaged enemy.

Meanwhile, a Gardevoir named Cyberga glared upon the goddamned, crap-pumping land named Kanto with immeasurable animousity. Seeing those bisexual android kangaroos sing about immature obsessed barnacles who laughed like whales, some gay knights riding Spoinks like pogo sticks and a bunch of triathletes fencing dicks while their Pokemon fucked hard on the road filled her with so much fury, she bashed a triathlete with a bicycle and then stabbed the singing kangaroo's child 21,654,232 times with his spine while young Pokemon watched and fapped.

Overhearing Cyberga's pathetic childsplay, Cynthia's Lucario flew to Cyberga on a Wingull while having an Eelektross in his anus for electric therapy and just some prostate buzzing, as he was one of few Lucario who liked zapping their dicks and prostates. Landing in front of Cyberga, he shoved the Eelektross up her cunt and the it used Zap Cannon, making all her spots surge with electricity. Then Lucario ripped Garchomp's cock off and shoved it up her asshole. He laughed a throaty laugh, but Cyberga wasn't a simple cookie; she used Ice Punch, freezing both tools into dildos and smashing them into Lucario's liver. He took out a bayonet from god-knows-where, but Cyberga ate it and reshaped it into a chainsaw and cut him in two! She fucked herself with his teeth while crying over hooker snowmen cocks who shitted their brains every 15,523 bloody bananas, then slashed her clit off and walked away, thinking of dick holograms and singing of futility of crying over dead ones.

Cyberga was met by a genderless entity. It looked like a Quagsire crossed with an abandoned jockstrap ate by Yoshi dinosaur, then laid as an egg by it and shoved in a microwave, then glued back by a blind Machoke. She tried to dropkick it, but it suddenly cried about some gaylord midget zombies who dickslapped the suns of his galaxy. The entity laid down on it's face and made dubstep sounds with it's dickhole and a gas lighter.

She hated dubstep, so she let out a hard queef in its face, setting in on fire.

''YOU DERANGED APECUNT, IT WAS A REMIX ON ZOMBOY'S PIRATE HOOKER'' The entity shrieked in a voice full of fury and titjobbed her face. She bit its nipples off and sold it for 124 cents, bought a pair of nuclear bombs and destroyed the fuck out of the Earth.

For no reason whatsoever.

Somewhere, in the middle of the universe, there floated a Kommo-o named Rairyuu. He was bored, so he groped the Sun and winked, but the Sun didn't believe him, so it blasted the fucking shit out of him with a dropkick made of autist dwarf nurses and exploding Wailords. He was propelled into the depths of Milky Way, where he landed on a planet shaped like an Aegislash penis. He walked around and saw a sexshop, made especially for Pokemon and human pairs. He went it and was dragged into a wholly new universe filled with dirty kinks.

He was met by the shop owner. It was a Mankey. Its nose was made of 1,000,000,000-dimensional galaxies, on it's head was a crown forged of iced weasels' buttflesh and its shoes were but dubstep moles. Rairyuu hated monkeys so he kicked his fist into the creatures' smug expression. It only reacted by gyrating its tush in front of his face, but it excited Rairyuu so much, that his massive nipples throbbed hard and literally exploded, arousing the time-space continuum. From now on, every creature in every galaxy shall spend its whole life fucking. Fuck or be fucked. Or both.

Rairyuu didn't want to be buttfucked, so he released a hard, shrill scream that tore a hole in the space. He jumped in there and stole a Mac from an alien pimp dragon. Then he produced a dubstep track, with sounds made of ruthless barbarian shrieks and a pair o' bone-crushing orgasm inducing drops. When the bass fucking dropped, it completely obliterated the flipping crapshit out of the sky, time, space, antimatter, cosmos, all the planets and all the living creatures' brain cells orgasmed so hard, each one bursted with a fuckwave that made all oxygen particles into exploding laser sharks that screamed out loud. Everyones mind neuron connections' G-Spots were rubbed by the bass drop so they became vicious magma hurricanes and moaned for more. Rairyuu ripped his own head off and grew another one, then screamed rabidly in ecstasy, orgasming out of each orifice. The bass drop was of such force that was so...incredibly great. Rairyuu got up, then realized one thing; he gained the power of the sickest dubstep drops. With the beams from his eyes he can induce technogenic ecstasy on anyone. He grinned darkly, clenching his fists, but with no intent to cause evil. He had a bone to pick with a single meteorite gaylord named...

Manymanyprettyseas...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Manymanyprettyseas was glaring at the heroic duo, mad as fuck. He grabbed May's face, stimulated his groin with it, all while Ash did nothing but watch. A massive, red, cut, hot and steel-hard organ emerged from his sheath, which wasn't a sheath, for it was a burning, interdimensional oven filled with souls of alcoholics being raped by a 41 Slowpoke and a pregnang futa Haxorus while nearby an orchestra of Lucario sang of futility of ignorance.

Manymanyprettyseas ditched the used future corpse of his 10-second lover, who kept sniffling up the smell of his cocksweat on her face, then stared at the kawaii face of his until-recent arch-enemy. They kept their hard glances at each other, trying to intimidate in vain. Growling, boasting, screaming, showing armpits, burping, spitting, even comparing dicks, nothing worked, for they were equals at everything. Only one thing remained...

Dozen of minutes later they finally came to an conclusion: they'd chase Glacia while fapping to her, the first one who jizzes is the winner, and the loser licks it all off her. Manymanyprettyseas lost.

''Uwahahahaha! My mom is sexier than yours!'' Ash bragged, at which Manymanyprettyseas was pissed. He harvested all his hypocritical hatred into a luminescent black laser, blasted Ash's pants off turning him into an aircraft, then bonked the aircraft with his dick making it sparkle. Manymanyprettyseas sucked it up his dickhole, shuddering at the sensation and laughing a throaty laugh, then flew to space, jizzing molten lead all over the Earth, destroying the fuck out of it for no apparent reason.

May was on an asteroid nearby, writhing like a thunderstruck anaconda decapitated by its mate reincarnated as a rabid Scyther whose past selves were emasculated abruptly by no one for no reason. She stretched her head out like a giraffa crossed with a ladder, and finding Ash through Manymanyprettyseas' anus, bit on Ash's hair then dragged him out all while Ash sang BoC songs.

''AAAH BETCH, THAT'S MY FAVE DILDOW!'' Manymanyprettyseas screamed. He summoned his armor from a dimension full of bugs with nipples and electric vaginas with evil swords killing everyone because the water evaporates and it becomes rain, but The Space glitched, and it gave out a Kommo-O! The Nippleful Dragon! Rairyuu!

Rairyuu flexed his nipples, then shot a spike of pure dubstep energy an Manymanyprettyseas who blocked it with nothing at all. Rairyuu hated asians, so he summoned a sphere from the skies then rode it into Manymanyprettyseas' cruddy shitbag, sending him into a parallel dimension, where he met himself.

The sphere contained Michael Jackson and Adolf Hitler who fought eternally inside of it, only stopping for a tea break or a paranoidal sex. The sphere broke, freeing two the most bad humans ever! Mike ran around, molesting kids by letting them grope his prick, all while Hitler stole all his past selves and burned them in a Bonfire using Knife Party, so he knew he'll be safe. But it was for naught, as his palms suddenly grew hair, a lot of it. It smelt-

''BAAAAD1!1 YENOW AYMBAD AYMBAD YENOWEEET! UGH!'' Mike screamed, danced around, crushing stuff with his pelvis thrusts and laughing. Hitler cried.

Manymanyprettyseas saw his past self in a bedroom have sex with a strange scaly dragon. He gaped in disbelief.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

In that another dimension, Manymanyprettyseas saw his clone rape a hole in the concrete ground while wearing a Treecko doll on his head, and lapping at his own mustache. The clone was named Cutedick, and he had a sphincter psychosis.

Cutedick pulled out, then cried. Manymanyprettyseas sniffled audibly.

''How come infrared goggles make my left testicle dance dubstep and it all ends one day?'' Manymanyprettyseas droned.

The clone hated kangaroos, so he tried to dickslap Manymanyprettyseas, but he was immune to Faggot-type moves. He punched the sun, withdrawing it's entrails, smore them all over his dickhead while screaming, then launched it like a homing missile. It collided with Cutedick with such mind-boggling and destructive force, it made all Exeggutors kick everyone's crotches for no reason at all.

''UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNGHHHH, MY MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE...'' Cutedick droned lowly, punching himself because leukocytes absorb bad bacteria and germs inside of an organism's blood. He then gritted his teeth so hard, his pants were torn apart and his stupid right eye popped. He took off a sock, curled it up and shoved there, then screamed like a wanton maniac.

''Your ankle needs a bitch, so I can fly and growl, may popcorn dragons raid my dickhole.'' Manymanyprettyseas droned, then took out a used condom. ''Hah! Those youngsters! Eating sausages and throwing out...'' He drank the contents up. ''...the tastiest thing...the fat...!'' he said, like a melancholic-aesthetic perfectionist on crack. He then punched a pedestrian and flew back to his homeworld on a spaceship made of draconic pissdiapers and greed, all while singing about futility of thirst for fame.

Cutedick was so disgusted, his eyes, along with the sock eye, wilted and became fucked cactuses. He shoved them both up his anus and masturbated until he orgasmed, then laughed.

Suddenly, Cutedick smelt something. He suspiciously looked around, feeling something fishy. Turning his bleeding ass around, he horrified so much people, that one kicked the pair of vases sticking out of his bunghole. He ignored the pain, only reacting by masturbating and jizzing in a cop's face, who tried to arrest Cutedick, but he planted the cop's head on the ground, by pushing his ass at his face. With his anus in front of the cop's expression who laid on the ground, he farted so hard, the cop's head made a shortcut to an another side of the Earth, and on the way, it raped a Steelix, the Earth Core and lastly, the Equator. Yeah, bitch.

Cutedick continued walking funnily like an absurdist superstar, smelling everything and then feeling it all with his glans. He slayed a Skitty, then shoved it up his dickpocket to have friendly necrophiliac nights with his Bellossom companion named Hugbert, who liked people, but despised hugs.

''Ugh, what smells?'' he said with a depraved face in front of a flower shop. He then found the source of the smell: a Florges, with a pair of womanly jugs. He approached her.

''Excuse moi?'' he said. When the Florges turned around, he shoved his face in her tits, and tasted her boobsweat, singing about how tasty it is. Her mate, a male Sunflora, was so engared that he punched him with a Mega Kick into a dimension, which was 1/3 made of knight sausages and envy.

...which was a...

...homeworld of Manymanyprettyseas...and Ash...and May...

When he arrived, he saw May eat out a car's exhaust pipe, all while Ash did nothing but spank her. Cutedick grabbed Ash's face, stimulated his groin with it, then after ditching his face, he flew towards a battlefield in a nowhere named Rustboro City. Manymanyprettyseas awaited him. They both had their swordcocks ready.

Fight!

Cutedick slapped him, but Manymanyprettyseas wasn't a pussy, so he slapped him back.

...To Be Continued...My People...


End file.
